Patchouli Knowledge
Summary Patchouli Knowledge is a very smart, anemic and asthmatic magician from the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Although she has only been a boss in one game, and playable character in three others, she is still a very popular character, showing up in many endings and is referenced quite often. She spends most of her time in the mansion's library reading and writing magic books. It seems that she's capable of very powerful magic of all kinds, using many elements in a single spell, but due to her anemia, asthma and general poor health she's often unable to recite her spells. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely up to 5-A Name: Patchouli Knowledge, the One Week Girl. Also known by nicknames like Patche, Patchy, Pache, etc. Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Around 100 years old Classification: Youkai Magician (Witch), Librarian of the Scarlet Devil Mansion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman speed and durability, Flight, Magic, Elemental Magic (Fire, Water, Wood, Metal, Earth, Sun, and Moon), Barrier Creation, Weather Manipulation, Demonology, can imbue books with magic such as Teleportation, Danmaku Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level, likely up to Large Planet level (Should be comparable to Marisa) Speed: FTL (Superior to Cirno) with FTL+ reactions/combat speed (Comparable to Sakuya) Lifting Strength: Below Average Human Striking Strength: Class BH (Touhou's Magicians are not very strong physically, Patchouli being a prime example) Durability: Likely Island level (Should be able to take Cirno's attacks), At least Multi-Continent level, likely up to Large Planet level 'with barriers 'Stamina: Low due to asthma Range: At least several hundred meters, likely in the several kilometers range (covered the entire area surrounding the Scarlet Devil Mansion in a heavy rain to stop Flandre from escaping) Standard Equipment: Magic book, Philosopher's stone Intelligence: Genius magician and researcher, has spent the last 100 years reading books in a basement, managed the construction of the Rocket used in Silent Sinner in Blue. Weaknesses: Patchouli's body is very weak due to a variety of factors, and she is prone to debilitating asthma attacks that make it difficult for her to use the full extent of her power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Elemental Magic:' Patchouli is able to handle the five phases (commonly called Wu Xing, sometimes known as the five elements) with the addition of the sun and moon elements. The order of elements she uses follows the days of the week on a Japanese calendar. Due to this, she's known as the "One-Week Girl". *'Fire (火) - Tuesday (火曜日):' Change and movement. Fire assists earth and inhibits metal. Fire's ashes pile up to create earth, but it melts metal. *'Water (水) - Wednesday (水曜日):' Silence and purification. Water assists wood and inhibits fire. Water nourishes wood, but it quenches fire. *'Wood (木) - Thursday (木曜日):' Life and awakening. Wood assists fire and inhibits earth. Wood feeds fire, but it absorbs away water and nutrients from the earth. *'Metal (金) - Friday (金曜日):' Wealth and abundance. Metal assists water and inhibits wood. Metal gives forth water (by condensation), but it tears up the roots of trees. *'Earth (土) - Saturday (土曜日):' Foundation and immobility. Earth assists metal and inhibits water. Earth contains metal, but it absorbs water. *'Sun (日) - Sunday (日曜日):' Activity and offense. *'Moon (月) - Monday (月曜日):' Passivity and defense. Skill Cards: * Autumn Blade: Offensively specialized form of metal-element magic. Gathers the metal element to create a circular saw blade, which is thrown at the enemy. When thrown both up and down it's easy to hit with and can bounce off the ground. * Autumn Edge: A basic form of metal-element magic. Uses the metal element to create sharp blades and manipulate them to rush at the opponent. * Condensed Bubble: A form of water-element magic specialized for defense. A bubble shield that stops enemy attacks. It bursts after taking a certain amount of damage, but that can deal damage back as a sort of counter. * Emerald City: Defensively specialized form of earth-element magic. A wall of crystal is created from the earth and sends the opponent flying. * Flash of Spring: A form of wood-element magic specialized for offense. Creates a shot of extremely pressurized air and throws it at the opponent. Its high speed makes it hard for those in the line of fire to even avert their eyes. * Season Spear: A basic form of earth-element magic. Crystal spears erupt from the ground and rain down on the opponent from the sky. * Spring Wind: A basic form of wood-element magic. Negates enemy attacks with air pressure and pushes the opponent back, opening some distance between you. * Summer Flame: A special form of fire-element magic. Sends flames in a great arc, focusing not on power but on spread. * Summer Red: A basic form of fire-element magic. Shoots a large fireball straight ahead. Superb in penetration, damage, and ease of use, but as it travels straight, it's also easy to dodge. * Winter Element: A basic form of water-element magic. Summons a waterway at the enemy's feet and attacks with a high-pressure water spout. Spell Cards: * Earth & Water Sign "Noachian Deluge": Synthesis of earth and water. Sprays forward compressed water shots at low cost; effective in a firefight. * Fire & Metal Sign "St. Elmo Pillar": Synthesis of fire and metal. Creates a mass with high density and temperature. Striking the ground, creates a pillar of flame aimed at the enemy's feet. * Fire, Water, Wood, Metal & Earth Sign "Philosopher's Stones": Elemental magic amplifier. When using a special attack, the gems increase its power. Continues with the passage of time. * Metal & Wood Sign "Elemental Harvester": Synthesis of metal and wood. Protects the user with a gear-shaped blade. A defensive spell that can intercept nearby enemies. * Moon Sign "Silent Selene": Condenses moonlight into arrows of light, Shooting through everything in its magic field. Magic that protects Patchouli like an impregnable fortress. * Moon & Wood Sign "Satellite Himawari": Independent attack from above. Light shots move upwards in a spiral shape while scattering attacks downwards. * Sun Sign "Royal Flare": Creates a small sun which burns everything with its light. One of her greatest spells. Destiny-defying magic of the Vampires' mansion. * Sun & Wood Sign "Photosynthesis": The surrounding space is filled with magic energy, increasing the user's rate of power recovery. As long as you don't move, you can attack constantly. Using another spell card cancels it. * Water Sign "Jellyfish Princess": Creates a protective bubble shield. The bubble stops enemy attacks. The user is invincible while the bubble exists, but because you can't graze, it's hard to maintain it for long. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Geniuses Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Weather Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Metal Users Category:Earth Users Category:Wood Users Category:Vegetation Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users